Traditional appliance housings typically require fasteners to be inserted both horizontally and vertically through the top, bottom, and walls of the housing.
However, when fasteners are inserted vertically into the housing, this often adds additional height to the housing due to the heads of the fasteners projecting out from top, bottom, or both panels of the housing. As a result, additional clearance is needed both above and below traditional housings in order to accommodate the projecting heads.
While removing the vertical fasteners is an option, this results in a net decrease of stability and structural integrity for traditional appliance housings.
Accordingly, what is needed is an appliance housing that can be assembled without vertical fasteners yet still maintain stability, functionality, and structural integrity.